Interactions with computing devices having limited interface configurations can cause an increase in remote procedure calls or latency in response time due to reduced data availability. For example, in a voice-based computing environment, limited data can be input or output in a time period, or limited types of data can be input or output, thereby increasing the number of data requests or transmissions to perform sequential processing. The excessive network transmissions of network traffic data can also complicate data routing or degrade the quality of the response if the responding computing device is at or above its processing capacity, which may result in inefficient bandwidth utilization. The control of network transmissions corresponding to digital component objects can be complicated by the large number of digital component objects that can initiate network transmissions of network traffic data between computing devices.